


暗恋十年

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	暗恋十年

梨本威温一开始是想反过头去继承家业的。反正当初把简历寄过来的人是沉迷少年队的姐姐，没能成为顺利出道的幸运儿之一，他也没什么遗憾的。

 

不如说，一开始他就志不在此。

 

他还记得真正做出离开杰尼斯的决定，是在岚出道后的第二年。同时代的jr，出道最晚的大概就是岚了。五个成员里，其他四个人他都熟悉，他们都在东京活动，区别不过是那四个人两两跳着对称位，永远都是伴舞中的领舞，前辈们也极其照顾他们，常常把他们带进属于自己的镜头。

 

这四个出名的jr结成组合是意料之中的，只是另外一个人——

 

大野智回到东京，回到事务所的时候，他正懒散地跟在一群jr身后，准备出发去参加一场没有被告知详情的PV收录。这种情况不多见，梨本也没遇上过，但是却能把事情猜上个七七八八。他望着前面的十二三岁的jr们叽叽喳喳兴奋不已的背影，暗自叹了口气。

 

不过是又有一批jr出道了，而这群人只是被不明不白地拉过去，晕晕乎乎欢欢喜喜地为他人做了嫁衣。

 

他们在大厅集合，等待着出发。梨本百无聊赖地折腾着jr制服的衣角，电梯叮的一声打开了。那四个人在经纪人的引领下走出了电梯。

 

果然是这四个人。梨本心里忽然泛上了一股说不清道不明的、略带苦涩但绝不是失望的滋味。他暗暗地沉浸在自己的想法之中，很久之后才注意到了他们脸上的迷茫。梨本转而望向经纪人，年轻的经纪人有些藏不住掖不住，着急的表情尽数表现在他不停查看手机的动作上。

 

“怎么还……”经纪人终于忍不住扣上手机，握在手里不停晃动，嘴里开始了碎碎念。

 

忽然正门打开了，习以为常的声音不知为何吸引了整个大厅所有人的注意力，就连走神的他，目光也一下子被拽了过去。出现在门口的人拖着小行李箱，身上穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤。留着柔顺的长发，发尾轻轻向内扣，皮肤白皙异常，五官小巧精致，穿衣打扮和秀丽面孔之间充满了矛盾，远远看上去有些雌雄莫辩。

 

不知道是不是因为他散发出的气场写满了不容侵犯的戒律，一时间大厅里鸦雀无声。那个人倒是没有什么反应，只是平淡地点了点头：“东京……路上还是这么堵呢。我迟到了，抱歉。”

 

在jr们交头接耳地讨论这人是谁之前，经纪人脸急得通红，推开jr一个箭步冲上去，接过他手里的行李箱交给旁边的staff，如释重负地长出了一口气：“来了就好，大野君，我们去摄影棚再细说……”

 

哈？大野是谁？

 

第一句话是感叹东京的交通，这个人是归国侨胞吗？

 

#

 

虽然对周围的事情不怎么在乎，但是梨本总是下意识地去把握周围的情况，好最大程度地藏匿自己好恶。然而这个突然出现的人简直如同怎么拨都拨不散的谜团，这让梨本感到本能的不适。

 

“那个，是京都剧场的那位座长吧？……”

 

在乐屋里等待的时候，终于有一个十七八岁的jr开了口。

 

“在梨本你入社之前一两个月的时候，被社长派去京都坐镇。”

 

这么说起来，好像他也曾经有耳闻。

 

“好像是叫大野智。被扔到京都整整演了两年舞台剧，听说那个演出强度，就连前辈都会摇头的。”资历略长的jr摸着下巴一脸深沉地样子，“只是不知道这个时候他怎么会在这儿。”

 

梨本抬了抬眼皮，尽力地把心里的不屑隐藏了起来。

 

你嘴里那个被扔到京都干苦力可怜又可悲的大野智，如今可是先你一步出道了。而且他的出道……他们的出道，彻底截断了你我所在的这个世代。

 

末班车已经开走了。

 

#

 

花了一年的时间，梨本才整理好思绪。他已经写好了退社函，等老家那里安排好，就可以把信放到社长桌子上去了。练舞时间结束之后，他有些矫情地留在了舞房，想一个人静静地回忆自己这四年多的杰尼斯生活。

 

然而在jr离开之后不久，深夜的舞房居然迎来了岚。排球应援曲应该就在这个月发布了。梨本收拾收拾东西站了起来，抓着单肩包的背带鞠了个躬：“辛苦了。”

 

大野智最后进来了，关上门，望向梨本的目光带着他看不懂的局促：“梨本君……不好意思。刚好翔君不在，如果可以的话，能帮忙替一下翔君么？”

 

梨本再仔细一看，在场的的确只有四个人，那个庆应的少爷大概是被学业绊住了。他脱掉刚刚穿好的运动服外套，挽起了袖子走到大野面前：“前辈，请多指教。”

 

#

 

梨本想，大概故事就是从那天开始的。

 

他跟在编舞老师身后，和四个人一起记动作。在一个动作之后，他鬼使神差地，用不大不小的声音说了一句“这里向上挥手会比向下好一些吧”。这话编舞老师没有听见，大野智倒是听见了。他学着梨本的动作，手心向上挥动，然后他便用那台上台下截然不同的可爱声线，抬高了声音道：“老师，听梨本君的建议，这里改一下动作比较好看……”

 

喂，他可不想这么出风头。

 

梨本皱了皱眉毛，没有作声，只是一味地盯着大野智。在编舞老师点了头之后，后者后知后觉地感受到了梨本的目光，扭过头来回望着他，嗫嚅道：“抱歉，我……”

 

梨本猛地发现自己身为后辈，居然用那样冰冷的眼神要求前辈给自己道歉。就算是去意已决，这种失礼的事情也并不是处于他的本意。而最让他惊讶的却是大野向他道歉了——那位在jr中被奉为传说的前辈竟然这样软软糯糯局促不安地照做了，这让他一时无所适从，一句照顾空气的话都说不出来。

 

如果在这里的人不是他，而是其他踌躇满志的jr，白白浪费了前辈创造的展示机会，恐怕此时都会后悔自责到想要自杀了吧。虽然气氛变成这样不是他有意为之，但是事已至此，他反倒坦然地抛下了脑子里杂七杂八的胡思乱想，只倚靠着身体的本能，全身心地投入到舞蹈视频的拍摄中去。

 

结束后，梨本退到一边，默默地等这一行人离开，想继续刚才被打断了的事情。人陆陆续续地出了门，锁舌卡进凹槽中发出一声脆响，直到这时梨本才重新抬起头来。

 

“大野君……？”

 

所有人都离开了，只有大野智还留在舞房里。偌大的舞房里只有他们两个人，恰好他们都不是爱说话擅长炒热气氛的人，只能无言地四目相对。

 

最终大野先垂下眼来，往前走了两步，从背后拿出一罐橙汁递给他，小声地开口：“刚才的事情，我很抱歉……”

 

梨本看着眼前这个比自己矮了半个头，又与传闻完全不同的前辈，半是迷茫半是无奈地回道：“前辈，不要再道歉了。你又没有做错什么，一直道歉我都不知道该怎么办了。”

 

大野慢吞吞地挪到梨本身边，和他用一样的姿势靠在长桌旁边。

 

“我没有比你大多少，对我不用说敬语的。”

 

“智君。”

 

大野似乎没有想到梨本会超前这么多，被直接叫了名字之后，居然愣愣地没了下文。

 

“你也可以叫我的名字。”梨本拉开拉环，喝了一大口果汁，“我叫梨本威温。”

 

大野懵懵地看了他一眼，机械地拉开自己的饮料，往嘴里灌了一口。他耳朵都红透了。梨本把易拉罐搁在嘴唇旁边，不知道哪里飞来的歪心思，觉得这个少年实际上并不是一朵高岭之花，只是晕晕乎乎的反射弧长，人也害羞，不会主动的去招惹人，脸长的也清清冷冷的，一来二去便被别人当作了冷美人。

 

梨本反应过来的时候，手已经搁在大野头上了。他心头一跳，想就算这人再好说话，被一个点头之交的后辈摸了头，作为一个男人来说心里肯定不会多么舒坦。他默默地把手收回来，两个人之前的气氛更加古怪了。

 

“威、威温……君。”大野磕磕巴巴地喊着他的名字，一副欲言又止的样子。

 

梨本则是完全放下了之前有关这个人是不是很难应付的疑虑：“想说什么就说吧。道歉就不要了。”

 

大野咽了咽唾沫，仿佛鼓起了巨大的勇气，说出口时声音却小的如同蚊蚋：“威温君是想要离开了吧。”

 

梨本斜着眼睛看他，脸上的表情却完全改变了。这个人，好像也不是单纯的与世无争反应迟钝，心思和洞察力还是灵敏过人的。他点点头，坦坦荡荡地承认了：“啊……但是，不是因为你出道我才这么想的。只是我人已经不小了，一直在人后面伴舞，也看不到个头。”

 

“威温君……对舞步的想法，真的很好。”大野猛地抬起头，直视着梨本的眼睛，这次说出来的话格外坚定，“不要当jr了，也别离开这个世界。威温君很适合做编舞师……去做编舞师吧，威温君会成为数一数二的编舞师的。”

 

#

 

他与大野之间发生的一切，都可以用鬼使神差四个字来形容。

 

一个生活在传说里的前辈，一个正准备离开事务所的jr后辈，一个晚上第一次照面第一次聊天，居然就聊到了对他来说无比重要的去留问题，而且最让人摸不到头脑的莫过于梨本自己的反应了——他居然把这句不知道是有心还是无心的话记在了心里，真的去学了编舞。

 

好在大野没有说错，他在跳舞方面才能平平，但是编舞却来的得心应手。他脱离jr的身份成为编舞师之后，在新的圈子里混的也是越来越风生水起。

 

但是他很长的一段时间，都没有机会与岚再有交集，更别说大野智。他养成了每天早上听他的广播的习惯，去工作的路上经常塞着耳机。虽然知道这些都是之前录好的，大野智此时此刻并没有坐在录音棚里说着这些话，可是他还是想听，忍不住地想听。

 

这个时候大野智的人设已经越来越接近他本来的性格了。梨本一想到这个，就觉得整个人都阴沉了不少。

 

那个被所有人害怕，被所有人敬而远之，却会红着脸请他喝果汁，告诉他未来的路怎么走的大野智，如今不止属于他一个人了。

 

后来他在综艺节目上还看到了，关八的丸山说起了为了得到建议而去和大野一起喝酒，后者醉醺醺地一语中的了的事情，观众们起哄声一片，大野害羞地把头藏进了装置后面。那时梨本正在家一个人喝着酒吃着鱿鱼，就像是一个饭后独酌的老爷爷一样，心里狠狠地哼了一声：我好多年前就已经看过他这一面了。

 

#

 

岚成立十四年的时候，发了一张名为LOVE的专辑。专辑的封面，大野智站在正中心。梨本刚刚拿到这张专辑，细细地盯了一会儿那四个字母和大野智愈发成熟和男性的脸庞，仿佛被戳破了什么一样，把还没有拆封的专辑塞进了CD收纳盒。

 

大野智是一个有魔性的男人，这个他最明白不过了。努力的天才，清醒的天然，连小栗旬和当下正火的知念都天天公开说着喜欢他，像他们这样喜欢大野智的圈内人都能排队排上老长，更别说他这样名不见经传的幕后工作者了。

 

梨本打开了车载的电台。这些年，从一开始的收音机，到后来的mp3，再到手机，现在变成了车上的radio，他从来没有错过大野智的广播。他软软的声音乘着电波来到了他的耳边。他说早上好我是ARASHI的大野智——软软糯糯，粘稠的就像是清晨刚刚采到的蜂蜜，甜蜜中带着刚刚醒来般的慵懒。

 

梨本忽然听不下去了，猛地关上了电台，额头贴着冰凉的方向盘，难以启齿地从双腿间鼓鼓囊囊的部分移开了视线。

 

他无奈地笑了笑，心想哪有他这样名副其实的暗恋。大野智恐怕早就不知道他是谁了，他却深陷在十年前的舞房里，怎么挣扎都出不来。

 

#

 

当天他还是忍不住跑到车后座上，抽了一堆纸巾，狠下心来打开了电台，听着大野那黏糊的声音迅速地来了一发。然而再迅速他也是硬生生地在车库里折腾了半个小时，到事务所的时候已经九点半了。

 

事务所里好像气氛很轻松，他脱了外套搭在椅背上，问道：“出什么事了？老大笑的这么欢。”

 

邻桌的同事挤眉弄眼了一阵：“你还不知道呢？过两天岚的蛋巡，我们要去负责编舞了。一大早上老大就乐的脱形了……”

 

梨本狠狠地怔了一下，然后僵硬地笑着：“那可不，他不是花样男子的死忠粉吗……”

 

他在办公桌下面悄悄地伸开手掌，总觉得上面还残留着今天早上突然暴走时洒出的欲液。他知道他总有机会再和大野智见面的，却没想一等等了这么久，而且好巧不巧，重逢即将发生在他根本没有准备、手足无措的时候。

 

下午的时候他们去了杰尼斯事务所。这么些年，这里没怎么变样子，只是进进出出的年轻男孩的打扮变了。他们直接约在了舞房。松本润是监督，自然是要到的，可是突然从松本润身后闪出一个大野智来，梨本忽的就慌了神。

 

“我家leader刚好也没事。”松本走了两步，发现大野还在原地站着，便反过身去把大野拖到桌子前面，低声教训了两句。这小团子软绵绵的，大概是知道松本不是生气，笑呵呵地蹭了两下松本的胳膊，乖乖地坐在他旁边。

 

梨本感觉有点碍眼。甚至更加难以抑制的冲动翻涌而上：这个十年前擅自勾走他心魂的男人，现在居然在他眼前放肆大胆——看起来还是常态的，向别的男人撒娇？

 

他想着想着又苦笑了起来。

 

大概大野智是真的忘记他了吧。十年来心心念念地，以全新的身份与他重逢的自己，真是该死的可笑。

 

#

 

“主要是FUNKY的编舞……要简单易懂，幅度也不能太大，得保证fan们跳得起来，短时间内也记得住。”

 

他们老大的状态倒是挺冷静的。梨本斜睨着他，怎么也不想把视线落到对面两个人身上。他感觉大野智偶尔会看两眼他。怎么，觉得眼熟么？

 

梨本心里暴躁到难以忍受。

 

简短的商讨会很快就结束了，松本站起来和老大一起往外走。他坐在最边上，最后一个站起来。在出门的前一刻，他感觉到有人扯住了他的外套衣角。

 

他回头一看，躲在他身后的正是已经比他矮了一个半头的大野智。

 

“威温长的好高了。”解除了电波的隔离，大野的声音直接钻进了耳朵里，搔的他痒痒的，不管是耳朵，还是那颗荒芜已久的心。

 

梨本不发一言，只是垂着脸看他。大野被看的有些心虚似的，视线躲开了，但是手还是扯着他的衣服不放。

 

“我就知道。威温做编舞师，一定会做的很好的……”

 

大野又呐呐着、试探性地起了个话头。然而梨本内心动摇的太厉害，根本就没有理会他在说什么，只是死死地盯着这个人秀气的脸，好像下一刻就要把这团子生吞活剥了似的。

 

这时松本折回来了，在他背后喊了一句梨本君。梨本这才触电般地回过头去，朝松本艰难地点了点头：“好久不见了，松本君。”

 

“我刚才跟你的同事说了，我们是旧识，留你一会儿。”松本瞥了一眼大野，发现团子捏着梨本衣角的微微打颤的手，忽然忍不住地笑了起来，“啊……不过，如果你觉得不方便的话，我这就让他们给你叫车。”

 

梨本沉默了一下，低声说道：“方便的。”

 

“我们交换一下联系方式吧？以后要合作的地方还多的是呢。”松本拿出了手机。梨本也默默地从包里拿出手机，两个人互相留了联系方式。

 

“那我还要去和staff开商讨会，先上会议室去了。小智子，要好好招待梨本君啊。”松本进去拿上包，出来路过他们的时候，大手覆上去揉了揉大野的头毛。这家伙，居然就像小猫一样，被摸舒服了还跟着他手的动作晃着头。

 

“梨本君，我们去那边的休息室坐吧。”大野放开他的衣角，改成拉袖子，扯着他就往外走。

 

梨本想说的话太多了，但是这些话一口气堆在嗓子眼里，不仅什么都说不出来，反而还噎的他难受。

 

他怎么能这么淡定地面对十年后的重逢？他就一点都没有在意过自己吗？

 

梨本盯着前面带路的大野，蓬松的头发随着他走路一上一下，轻轻地抖动着。松本比他还要小，却能够这样对待身为前辈的大野。他也想伸出手，碰一下这朵他日思夜想的高岭之花，但是十年不见，他终究不是之前那个厌世又自我的jr了，他没有办法打破自己为自己设下的高墙。十年前他恍恍惚惚间伸手去摸了大野的头，他有点想念那时候的手感，不论是手心的温度、被发丝磨蹭的触感还是内心的悸动，他现在都忘不了。

 

最终他握着大野送给他的果汁，进休息室没过多久就找了借口离开了。太难受了，发现自己十年的暗恋居然真的是单恋这种事，实在是太难受了。他的心脏一抽一抽的疼，再不离大野远一点，他可能会忍不住就地办了这个这么多年依旧天真烂漫的团子。

 

#

 

蛋巡的编舞需要在短时间内完成，按理说今天晚上应该要熬夜加班加点的，但是梨本感觉自己状态不佳，便按时下班回了家。

 

直到坐在自家的沙发上，面前摆上了啤酒和下酒菜，梨本才查看了手机的消息。

 

只有一条来自松本润的消息。

 

和Hidari的合作是大野桑牵的线。  
「因为威温在那里工作。你还记得吗？是那个改了Sunrise日本里面的舞蹈动作的那个人，那天晚上在舞房里，翔君不在的那次……」  
大野桑是这么跟我说的。  
虽然这次的合作主要还是因为Hidari有足够的实力。  
但是大野桑恐怕是不会说这些话的。他害羞的要命，能够鼓起勇气去拉住你，这件事已经吓了我一跳了。  
PS 刚才大野桑回会议室了，一直低着头，一句话都不说，不太开心的样子。  
我觉得大野桑期待和你见面，期待了很久了。

松本润

 

“……”

 

梨本拧着眉头，把手机丢到一边，拉开了易拉罐拉环，咕咚咕咚地灌了好几大口冰啤酒。

 

他喝的有点急，才喝了几口就感觉眼前发晕。不得已他只能放下啤酒，吃了几块牛肉粒，心烦意乱地打开了电视。刚好是VS岚的时间，镜头晃过大野智的时候他还是奴性地多看了两眼，得出了是这个大野智大概是一个月前的大野智的结论。

 

忽然手机响了起来，他看着液晶屏上“松本润”三个字，深吸了一口气，接起了电话。

 

“你好。”

 

“啊、梨本君？”

 

“是我。”

 

松本润那边有些嘈杂。梨本仔细去听，能够在乐队和劝酒声中，隐隐约约地听见男人的呜咽声。

 

“能拜托你照顾我家leader一晚上吗？”

 

“哈？”

 

“告诉我地址，我现在把这个家伙打包送过去。”松本的语气中透露着无奈，“虽然有些对不起你，但是我实在是管不住这个捣蛋鬼了。”

 

梨本问道：“到底怎么了？”

 

“我本想请staff出来一起吃个晚饭，之后回去继续商讨演唱会的事情，但是他也跟着来了。一来就不停的喝酒，现在喝醉了倒是开始耍酒疯了。”

 

梨本叹了口气，揉着太阳穴，说道：“把他送回家不就得了。”

 

“他平时，一喝醉了就睡，哪儿来的这么多事？”松本像是咬牙切齿地做了什么，口气有些不好地回话过来，“一直说想见威温君想见的不得了，威温君讨厌他了什么的，一直在说胡话，怎么哄都不肯睡觉。他平时听翔君的话，刚才都把翔君叫过来了也治不了他。”

 

“……”

 

背景音只剩下大野抽泣的声音了。偶尔还能够听见抽水马桶工作的声音。

 

看起来松本润把大野拉到厕所里了。

 

“我刚才跟他说再吵的话就再也见不到威温君了，这下好了，又开始哭了。眼睛都哭肿了，一边打哈欠一边哭，困的都要翻白眼了也不睡觉。”松本润把听筒拿到了一边去，冲着胡闹的团子恶狠狠地撂了话，“你再吵我就扣了威温君的电话！”

 

梨本的耳朵忽然清净了。

 

随后那个小团子小声地、颤悠悠地说道：“你骗人，威温君已经讨厌我了，不会打电话的。”

 

松本被这个粘团子缠笑了：“可这是我的电话。”

 

团子打着嗝怔了怔，很快哇的一声又哭出来了。

 

松本再度把手机凑到耳边，无奈道：“你管不管？给个准话。不管的话，我就把这家伙劈晕了送事务所里去了啊。”

 

梨本苦笑道：“管，管。”

 

#

 

松本黑着脸下了车，把躲在他身后的大野揪了出来。大野倒还没醉到完全不认人，看到梨本棱角分明的脸，下意识地往后缩了缩。但是松本不让他躲，揪着后颈就把人送到了梨本手上。

 

梨本看着他干净又幼嫩的后颈，忍不住又叹了口气。这人现在像是知道错了，乖乖的一声不吭。三十三岁的人了，被两个后辈像出差前交接家里的宠物猫一样拎过来拎过去的，也一点脾气都没有。

 

不过本来就是他犯错在先。

 

梨本把他拎回了家。他万万没想到这一天会发生这么多事。突然的相遇，突然的冲击，突然演变成现在的处境，他有些应付不来。

 

大野借着酒胆，趁着梨本去收拾东西，直接摸进了卧室上了床。梨本回过头来发现人没了，一路循着酒气找过去，看到大野智四仰八叉地占领了他的床，又是气又想笑，最终放弃了把人拖起来去洗澡的想法，把他剥到只剩下贴身的衣物，一个囫囵给塞进被窝里，安顿好了之后梨本关了灯准备睡客厅。

 

谁知道他刚关了床头灯，人还没出卧室呢，刚被掖好被子的团子一个猛子从床上跳起来，三步并作两步地跑到他身边来，抱住他的胳膊就不撒手。

 

人喝醉了，整个人软绵绵的，劲也不大，但是梨本却怎样都挣不开。

 

梨本没办法了，只好开口道：“你先去睡，我去洗个澡再过来。”

 

一片漆黑中，大野圆睁着晶亮亮的瞳眸，晃着脑袋软声道：“我也要洗。”

 

梨本啧了下舌，伸手捏住大野的下颌：“不想被操就呆床上睡觉去。”

 

被这么一句话甩过来，大野倏地懵了，梨本也趁机甩开了大野的手，往浴室去了。他放好热水后，脱了衣服坐进浴缸里去，听着外面静悄悄的，不由得苦笑。

 

果然他是十年的单恋。

 

这条弹幕还没从他脑海中飞过去，浴室的门便被砰的一声拉开了。梨本吓了一跳，立马在浴缸里坐直了身体，行动灵敏的小团子还穿着T恤呢就跳了进来，浴缸里的水一下子四处飞溅。他下意识地接住了这个一身酒气的团子，大脑瞬间当机，两个人四目相对，一时安静到只有水往下水道流去而发出的淅淅沥沥的水声。

 

梨本彻底没了脾气，抱着大野问道：“你到底想干嘛？”

 

大野咬着嘴唇，别开视线，没有说话的意思。

 

梨本耐着心，像是教幼稚园小孩不能浪费食物一样谆谆善诱：“我刚才说的，你听不懂吗？或者我换一个说法，我，想抱你，想让你当我的女人，懂了吗？”

 

小团子脸刷的红了，然后放在梨本大腿上的手渐渐攥成了小拳头。梨本已经豁出去了，他本来可以更加体面地处理暗恋这件事情的，但谁让这些事一件一件地在一天之内哐哐把他砸的晕头转向的，他真是不知道怎么面对了。

 

“我……”大野躲闪着的目光终于落在了梨本的脸上。他吞吞吐吐地，就像十年前一样，但是说出来的话却让梨本心头一跳，“可以的。”

 

梨本以为自己听错了，迷茫地反问道：“什么？”

 

大野直接捧住了他的脸，小小的嘴唇覆上来，把他的嘴唇染上了浓郁的酒香。

 

#

 

“哈、……进去了，水也……”大野在他身上胡乱地扭动着身体，嘴里也是前言不搭后语地，净说一些连不成句子的词语。

 

梨本把他一条腿拉高搁在浴缸沿上，抽出扩张的手指，一手扶住性器，一手握住他的腰往下摁。在高热的龟头触碰到从未打开的穴口时，大野打了个寒颤，捏住梨本胳膊的手指倏地收紧了。

 

“你要是敢后悔，”梨本眯起眼睛，“我就敢做到你不后悔为止。”

 

大野被他绕晕了，只能捉着关键词，大喘气地说道：“不后悔、不、不会的……因为喜欢威温、最喜欢，一直都……呜！”

 

梨本拨开那刚刚绽开了一点，立马又羞涩地闭紧了的幼花，粗长的性器直直地顶弄了进去。大野话还没说完，就只能随着他的动作一点一点仰高了头，一个劲地吸着气。完全嵌入之后，梨本反倒觉得欲望没有那么强烈了。这个人从来没有像此刻离他这么近过。他紧紧地抱着大野，大野适应了体内肉棒的存在之后也蔫蔫地垂下头，下巴搁在了他肩膀上。

 

“因为越早离开杰尼斯，就能越早开始新的工作，我就能早点见到威温了。”大野在他耳边，有气无力地喃喃着。

 

梨本心中一动，心一下子软的一塌糊涂。他抱着大野从浴缸里出来，小团子呜咽一声双腿缠住了他的腰。他一步一步地回了卧室，掀开被子钻了进去。在绝对的黑暗中，梨本细细地亲吻着大野。

 

“我喜欢了你十年。”梨本轻轻地捏着他的后颈，在他耳边说道。仿佛只有这样密闭的空间，他才能够把压抑了十年的情感痛痛快快地表达出来一样。

 

大野手心都是汗。他抚摸着梨本的头发，眼眸忽然摆脱了迷醉的酒意，清澈的瞳眸安静地望着他：“刚回到东京的时候，我的眼里就只有威温了。可是我……能怎么办呢？我出道的话，我们这个世代就再也没有机会了。想和威温在一起，想了好多的办法，最后只能劝你去当编舞师了……”

 

梨本长舒了一口气，紧紧地抱住大野。

 

这个人，表面上不在意，果然比谁都明白。

 

#

 

“梨本桑，有人找。”

 

梨本在办公桌前听着新拿到的曲子，揣摩好了大概的舞步，正想去舞房试一试。他探出头来，看到来人时，意外地睁大了眼。

 

大野没做任何的伪装，穿着薄棉服，怀里抱着小纸袋，一脸委屈巴巴地站在门口。看见梨本露出来的脑袋，他连忙小跑着跑到梨本跟前，嗫嚅着说不出话来。梨本知道他这是着急了，处理器过热了，便拿过纸袋，把人拉到腿上坐着，问道：“怎么了？”

 

梨本绕过大野去拆开那个纸袋，发现里面是一张光碟。他想了想：“Bittersweet的demo？”

 

“松润大笨蛋……”大野这才说出话来，“只给两天，编不出来舞……”

 

梨本一下子笑了：“你都抢了我们这么多活了，还怕这些？”

 

然而接下去他就不再说了。大野的脸分明红了。他明白为什么大野会来找他，这个无师自通的编舞的天才并没有真正为编舞而发愁，只是太久没有见到他了，又不肯直率地说想他了，就只好编了这样蹩脚的理由。

 

梨本拿了舞房的钥匙，揽着大野的肩膀：“先去舞房，我们一起编。”

 

“喂你自己的活可别忘了啊今天截止的。”

 

大野整个人一悚，眼神都变了，小心翼翼地开口：“你，你很忙啊。要不然，还是我自己去……”

 

梨本低下头亲了他一口，笑道：“我都想好了，就差一个人来给我跳一跳看了。”

 

听了这话，团子哗的就笑开了：“那我今晚要吃文字烧。”

 

“松润让你干的活呢？”梨本挑眉。

 

大野一脸露馅儿了的表情。

 

明明已经想好舞步了吧。这个小家伙。真是让人又爱又恨的天才。


End file.
